Lost Hope
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Three years ago, Smash Manor was constructed to host the fourth Smash Tournament - mostly due to the fact that the Smash Coliseum had been destroyed in the Subspace battle - but it was abandoned after Link was declared the winner. Two weeks ago, Samus had accepted a job, until she received a message from Crazy Hand, forcing her to figure out what happened those three years ago...


Chapter 1: The message

Samus

"Come on..." I muttered quietly. "Come closer..."

The skeleton Primid had been patrolling the corridor for the past hour, but it never got close to my hiding spot. I was getting tired of hiding in this air vent, and my patience was running thin. I counted to ten, but the Primid moved away. I decided that I couldn't wait any longer, so I busted through the air vent and tackled the Skeleton Primid. Before it could react, I took out my pistol and shot it in the head. It disintegrated instantly, and I got off the floor, surveying my surroundings.

The once exquisite and very expensive lamps had been shattered by the Primids, and the drapes had been shredded by the Mites. Chairs were overturned, and tables were snapped in half. Pictures were cracked, and the beds were is disarray. I was honestly surprised to see the rest of the furniture intact, given the destruction that tends to follow the Subspace Army. This place had once been the expensive Song Hotel, but it had recently been overrun by part of the Subspace Army. I accepted the call to clear the place out, as I was the only one person nearby that had responded to the distress signal. I had already cleared out 49 floors, and I had one to go.

I heard electricity crackle to my left. Gripping my pistol tighter, I slowly moved forward, glancing around to find the source.

"Show yourself!" I yelled to the darkness ahead of me.

Within two seconds, an army of Eylesh and Beam Primids surged forward. I ran towards them, blasting and electrocuting them with my whip until there was nothing left. I panted and took a deep breath. Once my adrenaline had faded away, I opened my eyes and moved forward into the darkness.

The passageway kept getting darker, and I pulled out my flashlight. I opened my wrist computer and whispered, "Adam, scan."

My computer slowly began to scan the hallway and showed me the readings. It didn't pick up anything, but something told me that this was too easy. The Subspace Army had to come from portals scattered across the place. They didn't just waltz in and order hotel rooms, only to run amuck when the staff turned their back. Some dark energy had to catch their attention, which then led to them opening the portals up. Granted, they didn't do that when they first attacked the Stadium a few years ago...

I shook my head, hoping to forget that horrid memory. I already destroyed three portals on levels 13, 21, and 42. There had to be at least one or two left.

I approached the closest door and opened it. It was empty. Closing the door, I went to the other side and did the same thing. Normally, a key had to be used to open these doors, but something tells me that one of the soldiers cut the power to the locks, allowing for everyone to access the rooms.

I repeated this process with the majority of the doors down this hallway. I circled back to where I started, only to notice something that I had forgotten before.

Roof Access.

I cursed. _Of course,_ I thought bitterly. _The Subspace Army preferred the open air to enclosed spaces. If they were to congregate in one area, it would be the roof, giving them a strategic surveillance advantage. I hadn't seen them on the balconies, so this was my best shot._

Gripping the handle tightly, I swung the door open, and pointed my pistol forward. Pitch black darkness greeted me, forcing me to pull out my flashlight again. I carefully trudged forward and up the stairs, praying that I wouldn't fight an army when I opened the door.

Some deity must have some twisted sense of humor, as I didn't have to fight an army when I kicked open the door that opened to the roof.

I had to fight three armies.

A swarm of Fire Primids, normal Primids, and Metal Primids lunged at me. I dashed forward to meet them, blasting my way through. Despite my vicious attack, it barely dented the horde. Growling, I pulled out a beam sword and faced them.

Thankfully, only the normal Primids came forward this time. I arced my sword downwards, instantly defeating three of them with one blow. I counted another Primid and sliced it in half. I repeated this process until the Fire Primids jumped in. Pulling out a B Bomb, I chucked it at them with enough force for it to detonate. After that, the Metal Primids came forth and began to attack, followed by a new group - three Scope Primids and three Boom Primids. As I was cutting down the Metal Primids, my Beam Sword went out, forcing me to pull out a Home Run bat.

"I hate this weapon," I muttered angrily as I swung it, causing a Scope Primid to launch into the atmosphere. I faced the last twelve Primids - Three Boom, two Scope, and Five Metal.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

The Primids didn't respond. Instead, the dissolved into particles and concentrated together...

... Creating Duon.

I cursed as I threw the bat to the side. It would be useless in this fight. Instead, I grabbed an X-bomb - courtesy of Pit - and launched it at Duon. I rolled away as soon as it went off, sparing myself from more injuries. Duon's blue side attempted to slice me in half, but I rolled to the side and kicked it in the wheel. It attempted to slice me with its arms, but I jumped out of the way and faced it.

 _He's weakening_ , I thought to myself. _A few more hits will defeat him._

Duon switched sides, and just before the pink side was about to launch some bombs, a missile came from the right side and hit it square in the head, blowing it apart.

I gaped at the wreckage. I don't remember Duon being so easy to defeat. Granted, I never fought it myself, but Lucario and Peach told me that it was a rough battle and it was Fox who blew it up.

"That was a sloppy form, Samus," a gruff voice coughed. I glanced at the newcomer and blinked, not believing what I saw.

Gray clothes, tactical armor, a gray bandana, and those brown eyes...

"Good to see you to, Snake. Why the hell did you destroy my target for me?"

* * *

 **Ace's Note - A few more hits, and Samus would have won. *shrugs* Villains aren't made like they use to be…**


End file.
